rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
The Counselor
The Counselor is the 9th Episode of Red vs. Blue: The Freelancer Files. It aired September 26th, 2011. Characters Project Freelancer *The Director *The Counselor *Texas *Omega *Maine *Washington *Gamma *Wyoming *V.I.C. UNSC *Allison *Unknown Guard Plot The episode begins with the Counselor in his cell. He is writing in a data pad. It appears this is some form of diary. The camera zooms in on the words I believe I am going to die at the hands of the UNSC soon. I am writing this so someone may decided if my life was for something as Director Church or pointless. I will recount my adventures with Project Freelancer. The screen flashes white similar to an Agent Alaska flashback. A monolouge begins. "I was fresh out of community college. You see my family was on the poorer side of the economical spectrum. And we couldn't afford college. I had nearly gotten a scholorship but was beaten only be Leonard Church. Son of strict and uncarring southern farmer. I got out of college and on the final day walking out of the doors of my final year of schooling a limo pulled in front of the school doors. I was told to get in. I did so and the man who sat across from me was my biggest rival Leonard Church and his girlfriend from Texas, Allison. She was a beautiful girl with nice white skin, and bright vibrant red hair. This was contrasted by her dress which I soon learned usually consisted of all black. He began to speak to me." "Hello there... you know I'd never caught your name." Leonard said. "My name is James Smith errr... Leonard." I responded. "Please James, just call me Church. This right here is my girlfriend Tex. Do you know why I came here?" "I don't sir.... to be honest I hardly even know you. All I remember is..." The Counselor began before being cut off. "The scholarship. Yes... thats why I've come to you. You see for all these years I remembered you due to your smarts. I would like to found a small buisness. I want you to be my second in command. I need someone with the smarts to do this." "What is it that you are wishing to start Leona... I mean Church." James asked. "As you very well know the war against the insurrectionists is getting worse for us here in the UNSC." "Well of course. The economies been shattered an..." "NO! I'm talking about for the soldiers. Our soldiers out on the front lines dying for you, me, all of us." "Oh...." I want to develope a research company and possibly a manufacturing company of better bullet proof suits, better weapons, better trainning weapons so we can train our troops." "Thats a great idea sir but who would fund us? The UNSC will surely not spend its research money on a brand new research company with no designs and employed entirely from fresh out of college people." "Well. You see. You remember my father was a wealthy man." "Oh my of course I do." James said. "Well. He is growing of old age. And between these college years his wealth has grown a considerable amount." "What are you saying?" "That I want you to kill my father so I may inherit all his wealth and his farm." "KILL A MAN! ARE YOU CRAZY!" James shouted. "No. Look the job is well paying. And it would signify your alligence to myself and our company. I know of your family's... situation." "Well... what happens if his farm crashes and your inheritance wears out." "Ah my dear loving Tex is going to join the military to provide us insight on what the soldiers need... and a paycheck at the end of each month." Leonard replied. "Well then... I guess I have no choice but to say I'll do it." "Thank you James. You won't regret this decision." The Director said. A monolouge begins again. "And then later that night I killed a man. Over the next few months The Director and I created our new company while Allison was out fighting the insurectionists." "So Church... did you come up with any designs yet?" James asks. "Nah. Not yet. But I did find out Allison's coming home today." "Really? What for?" "I think its a holiday type thing. Not entirely sure yet though." "Ah... so how long like a week?" "Yea something like that. Now look. I need you to do something for me. I need you to buy me a ring for her." "What for?" "I think we both know why. I've loved her since high school. When she used to bully me and pants me. I want to marry her." "Well then congrats. Do you have a specific ring you wanted me to pick up for you?" "Yes. Its all on this note." Leonard said handing James a note. The monolouge begins "And so I did just that. However when I returned to the office I heard a loud crash. I rushed to see what it was. Eventually I heard yelling." "YOU DID WHAT!" "Look! I was away for 7 months ok! I had a few slips!" "YOUR A WHORE!" "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Allison yelled throwing another cup at Leonard. She stormed out of the room grabing his wallet on the way out. James walks up to Leonard. "I'm so sorry Church." "I can't believe she'd cheat on me." he said. "I'll go talk to her. Try and work things out between you. Like a messanger kind of..." James said walking out. "Hey... Hey Allison? Where are you?" James shouts as he walks out of the building. "I'm right here James. Let me guess. Church send you out here?" "Wha? No. I told him I would." "Oh. Doesn't even want to apologize. What a fucking asshole." "Look Allison." The Counselor began when she leaned in and kissed him. "Come on." she said. "I've got an apartment downtown." Allison brought him to her apartment. A monolouge opens up again. "There we had sex. And the next day I came back into the office to check on Leonard. He was still upset." "And where the hell where you last night?" Church asked. "I was out... with Allison." James replied. "Oh... what'd she say." "Look.... actually. The two of us... made love." "YOU WHAT!" Leonard yelled. "We had sex. She considered it a way to get back at you." "Thats it. I'm going to get her." Church said leaving the apartment. "But sir! What about the company?" James asked. "Put your hands all over it like you did my girlfriend you asshole!" Church yelled back. "Later that night Church came back to me. We talked. Apparently while I was at work Allison had used Church's stolen wallet to hook up with amany guys and slept with them. She was in the middle of doing so when Church walked in on them. He came back to me telling me she decided to go out back to the military that night. A year passed and Allison never returned. We however had gotten the basis of our bullet proof suits and trainning weapons completed. We'd even sold a few units to the military who ended up stealing the suits and using them as a basis for the Mk. VI suits. However a week after selling our suit designs to the brigade that Allison was in we got word she was killed in a trainning exercise. She had decided to be a test subject and see if the suits could withstand a bullet. They couldn't. She died a gunshot to the stomach. It was a few days later during an autopsy we'd learned she was pregnant. A DNA sample of the unborn child showed it was Leonards and not any of the other men, including me, she'd slept with. This made Leonard even more depressed. One day however he came into work determined rather than upset." "James. We both know those dumbasses in the military don't know what they are doing." he said. "Why of course sir." I replied. "I say we create our own private military." "But sir all of our funds. They were spent on this company. Theres not enough to start a new one." "Oh there will be." Church said. "Later that night our office burned down and Leonard collected insurance. It was blamed on insurectionists who had recently been popping up around the planet. Then we began a private military program. We called it Freelancer. Eventually however the insurance money ran out. We had our weapons, our suits, however no base or actual soldiers. However we learned that the UNSC was looking for Projects that would help them win the new war against the Covenant. We applied ours. Soon it was only Project Freelancer and Project Spartan-II left. We were given everything needed money, bases, and even soldiers. We were even given one A.I. . The Director and myself were the prime candidates to be the A.I.'s basis. Due to a gap created between us since the day of my fling with Allison he chose himself. However we needed more. So he put the A.I. through the pain and misery in order to further separate it into multiple A.I. . Originally this had worked. However soon all that was left was The Alpha's memories and its hatred. Those became Epsilon and Omega. Before either of them was created however a byproduct mixed between the rage and memory was created. This byproduct became a copy of Allison. A companion to which he could help hold the rest of his sanity. However The Director eventually used her against him as well. I gave Texas the information of the Alpha's location. I gave it to her so that she could rescue him. However it was to late. Just like The Director failed to save Allison, Texas failed to save The Alpha. They had also given us millions of military rejects to use as trainning for our agents. We did so by creating a fake war. A war of Red against Blue. It worked. Soon however The Director decided to begin Scenario 3. From there it all went downhill. Our VI V.I.C. went rouge and joined the A.I. Omega and Wyoming in their pursuit to rule the universe. Eventually Texas joined them as well. Luckily the Red Team stationed at Blood Gulch intervenned by blowing up a pelican containing Texas and Omega. We thought our problems had ended. However a Recovery Agent named Maine went rouge after having two A.I. in his head. He began to kill Freelancers and steal their A.I. and armor enhancements. We eventually had to recruit the Alpha and 4 of the simulation troppers stationed there to help the fight against Maine who had recently aquired Omega, Gamma, and Texas, as well as invisibility and time distortion. They suceded however the UNSC threw the Director and I into prison. This is where I'm writing from now. Where I will die." The monolouge ends showing the Counselor ending his data pad. A guard walks up to his cell. "Counselor." he says as the episode ends.